infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:War Clown/Archive 2
Archive. Please visit my current talkpage if you're in need of help. I was just wondering I couldnt help but notice you told to wiki Contributer person you said we dont need attitue here, does that mean u dont like my attitude? Sir? Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 16:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok IC thanks for clearing that up. Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 16:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Response I apoligoise, but I didnt mean to steal, I actaully am a Buractrat on another wiki(just so u know) and I will take it down immediatly. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of all Conduits! 14:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler template Hello. Alareiks and I were discussing spoilers and the spoilers template a few days ago, and he explained to me that the spoiler template always goes at the top of an article on this wiki, regardless of where the spoilers are, or how many there are. I argued that that would deter people from reading the article if there were only minor spoilers in a specific place, but ultimately he said I should contact you. I've seen some of the great edits you've made since you arrived on this wiki, including actually turning my temporary spoilers template into a proper one. I mean no offense to CirChris, of course, but it's nice we have some competent admins now. Anyway, whilst I feel that the current spoilers template is fine for articles that have a great deal of spoilers, like the Kessler and John White articles, I'd like to put forward that we implement a smaller and more specific spoilers template for small sections of articles that may have only minor spoilers. Ideally it would allow the user to skip that section and continue on, similar to how the Final Fantasy wiki's spoiler template functions. I do not mean to waste your time and I apologise in advance if I went on a bit. I'm not great with words and, admittedly, I just spent around ten minutes typing this out after putting it off for a couple of days. Thanks for reading. Moozipan Cheese 21:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds fantastic. Thanks. Moozipan Cheese 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) how do i put citation hey, you know i saw a game where it happened the thing i put in the blast core trivia section, well how do i put citation there, maybe i can send you the file where i saw this happening, Kyra95 13:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 1. I love your new Profile Pic. 2. I would appreciate it if you could read and comment so far about my blog http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:Captain_Jim_Logan/InFamous-_Post_Beast ~ Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Thx Thanks man, I hope you enjoy it! 00:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Updated Userpage Hi War Clown. The best way to get that feature enabled on the wiki is to submit your request using the form on . That goes directly to the Community Support team who will take care of it and follow up with you. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Thats AWESOME, It's almost as awesome as Cole, but we all know that can be never reached. Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Response xD Ill try to get on when I get back, Im going to get a haircut at 11, oh and p.s im gonna probably have to get it shaved like Cole's xD I hope it doesnt turn out bad. Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 15:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re OMG That would be bad. ~ you know who i am xD Wikia Labs Hi War Clown, Can you please enable the New Editor in Wikia Labs? Thanks, Nilem12 06:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Great day for me Hey, buddy. It's my birthday today, so I won't be on much until tonight, and when I'm on (the IRC), I probably won't edit. I mean, gotta make the day lucky, it's my birthday. :P Oh, while I'm on it, if you haven't already, I'll just answer for that guy above, for you. Alareiks 100% 10:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Freetime or something Hey, buddy. I won't be much avaible (dude, how is that word spelled? XD) ''this weekend. I'll be back on sunday evening. Just to keep you informed. And oh, I've gotten Dragon Age II now. It's fantastic. I love how the new systems work, and I love that the game almost forces you to do side-quests - but in a good way. Also, it's more linear but more free, in a way. I mean, the story is more personal, but the concept is more linear. That's good, actually. I love it. And the combat? Well, for PC versions it's proparly worse, but for consoles (I've got the PS3 version) it's better. I mean, I love it. Also, the attacks you do as a mage ... man. I mean, you use the staff in fighting. You swing it, and if you attack about 3-5 times in a row, you finish with a stronger attack. Anyway, that is so far. I've only played it for about 8 hours, and as the first game could last for 80 hours, there's a hell lot more to explore. Anyway, we can talk about this when we meet up again on the IRC. Until then, happy editing. Alareiks 100% 17:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Additional Note and 2 questions Hey. If I get some time I'll try doing some work today, but I most likely won't. Anyway, I've got two questions. #Why did you remove the new implantments to the Main Page? #I thought we could do a list of characters in the inFamous universe, showing games they're in. Like a table. I'd like to do it, I got an idea. If you want an example, think of how Wikipedia draws up tables of characters appearing in X seasons of a series. I'm not sure were we could put it, but maybe on the Timeline page. What do you think? I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki. What do you think? Just respond on my talk page. I'll be back and active on sunday evening, but if I get the time to, I'll work a little later. Edit: I'll see if I can get it work right now, so I can show you an example. This computer I'm using right now has a terrible internet, so I had to create a new sandbox because the search function doesn't work, so I cna't see wich sandboxes I use right now. Anyway, look at User:Alareiks/sandbox/new to see a decent example, if I've saved it. I'm not at home right now, you know. Alareiks 100% 09:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Linking Pages Hey War Clown, this is Shrev. I just wanted to let you know that I linked Sly 1, Sly 2, and Sly 3 links on the "Sucker Punch Productions" page to the Sly Cooper Wiki. Is it okay to do that? Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good Copyright issues? Well, I'll wait 'till I get on the IRC, tommorow. Hope you're there or anyone else you've informed. Oh, sorry about that headache. I hate that, altrough I like always have headaches, so I'm used to it. See you, buddy. Alareiks 100% 23:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) UGC/ IRC Just a question here; I noticed both the blog concerning the featured UGC and the IRC chat, and said homepage features have been deleted. Just curious to know what the issue was there. (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 19:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC)) Cole Page Hey, buddy. Get on the IRC as soon as you can. Gotta speak to you about the John and Cole pages. Alareiks '|''' Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 16:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey, how can i make a infobox like you have? ShenLong Kazama 17:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) War, you think we should activate the feature? It wuold be a good replacement for the IRC, until we're ready to launch that up? Also, I was thinking we could give some fancy names to Crat user rights levels and Admin levels, like many other wikis does. I got some ideas: *Bureaucrat ideas **Hero **Grand Conduit **Leader Conduit **Infamous *Administrator ideas **Champion **Prime Conduit **Outlaw *Moderator ideas, just to conclude above, not to add yet **Conduit **Lesser Conduit **Guardian **Thug Now, I'm not sure what you think about it, but I think it could be fancy. It has no real function, but it does actually look more personalized for the inFamous Wiki. Anyway, it's your call. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 08:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey, i jsut wanna ask if i can use a template like you have, powers etc. and what i have to do to become an administrator. ShenLong Kazama 10:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay so i started to make an infobox with a template but i can't change the background color or the color of the title box, how can i change them? ShenLong Kazama 12:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) But you somehow changed the background color to black, i tried myself but none of the commands work. ShenLong Kazama 15:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay i tried but it still doesn't change anything. ShenLong Kazama 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm using the first of these Infoboxes: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox. ShenLong Kazama 15:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can i make my own somehow? And another question, when i upload an avatar picture there's always a white stripe on it, either left or above. ShenLong Kazama 15:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) John White I noticed you've been editing the John White page a lot lately. I thought I could note you that I am revamping the entire article in my sandbox. It'd be better if you edit over there instead. You should merge your changes with my sandbox. Thank you in advance, and we'll talk more tommorow. Also, thought I could note that the reason I think the chat function would be fit is obvious with your conversation with Kazama above. Now, good night. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Header 2 Template Your Header/2 template is sweet! I was thinking of copying it for the Sly Cooper Wiki, but I don't want to copy it exactly like it is. I'm not good with modifying templates either. Any ideas? Shrev64(Talk • ) 18:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess the night sky would be pretty cool and fitting...ironically, I can't think of anything else. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It'll be for our affiliates, like for yours on this wiki's main page. Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that came out weird. I meant as a box to contain our affiliates' logos. There we go. Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, your associated already did. Do you know where the inFamous wordmark is located? Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) John White Hmm ... then, I'll merge my Power sections (sandbox) to the John article. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 08:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning Morning War, hows it going this fine day? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 15:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Kewl, and I hope your morning goes better as it goes on. Why John died It's simple actually. John was too powerful that anyone could kill him, only the RFI could defeat him and Cole destroyed it in the Evil Ending and because John was tired of killing, he transferred all his powers to Cole, but the powers hold John's body together so he died. And in the Good Ending Cole used the RFi to kill every Conduit on Earth, it kills every person which possessed the Conduit Gene or Ray Field Energy in their bodies. --ShenLong Kazama 19:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ic thanks Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions Hey boss, because you are the an administrator i would like to ask you two things. John destroyed Empire City with the Ray Sphere Blast, but it seemed that all were killed, even conduits, so could he use the Blast to kill conduits too if he wants? And when John transforms into his giant form, is it possible that he maintains his clothes and only his skin changes? Like if somebody with hair would transform, that his hair and clothes stay normal and only his skin and eyes changes? I hope i don't annoy you with this. ShenLong Kazama 10:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Editting Articles Hey, I just joined the site, and was wondering about the rules on editting the main pages. I'm good at grammar and all that jazz, so I was going to see what the rules on rewriting things are. I don't want to change the meat of posts on the pages, just edit the sentence structures for run on sentences, grammar errors etc. How should I go about doing that, without making people mad or breaking rules? The Corrupted Hey I was just wondering how you guys figured out the Corrupted were all conduits. Other than dying during the RFI activation, which I think could be because they're mutations were using Ray field energy, and with the field destroyed, there bodies could no longer handle the enhanced size and powers.Blizzaldo 17:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Character Hey, buddy. I was thinking we could replace the border color of the Character Infoboxes (or infoboxes whatsoever). They're currently white, which is not that pretty. Vatsa said he can do that, but of course I have to ask you. As soon as you see this, contact vatsa and say it's OK (if it's OK) and say what color. Here's some colors I picked up and think would look pretty: I prefer Onyx or Dark Electric Blue. Now, I'm not sure if you agree, but I think we really need to replace those white borders. It looks ugly, and the way I see it, it ruins the quality of the design and we all know design is crucial in everything, even wikis. Hope you see why I think this. If you're not sure what I'm talking about, check with vastsa, he knows for sure. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 18:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thunder drop and civilians I was wondering if your remember most civilians surviving thunder drops? I remember that everytime I did a thunder drop in civilians, almost all the civilians survived. So if someone's playing good, isn't that an opportunity for some good karma via some pulse heals? Lol, i was just wondering what everyone else has noticed in general. Haha, I wasnt reffering to using thunder drops for a karma increase. I read the thunder drop page, mostly the section about showing restraint when your good. I just found that when your thunder dropping on the enemies, the civilians are usually good enough to be pulse healed after, meaning that someone who is playing good shouldn't worry too much about when to thunder drop. We should also include the fact that any enemy knocked down by thunder drop is vulnerable to near insta death on the ground. Excuse me, I dont mean to bother you. InFamous 3 possibility page, forum thing, um every time we talk or make an argument, the guy who made the article keeps deleting it and says something like "I am right all the time, this will happen i dont care what you say" Can you just ask him to stop please? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude, but why did u delete it, you could have just told the guy everyone has opinions. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! :) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Excuse me, how come I cant edit my sandboxes I created already? If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 17:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nvm I got it. If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 18:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig Response I was just thinking that lol, see you on the wiki POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 13:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) concept art massiveblack.comKesslerbeast 16:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast you can check again if you wantKesslerbeast 16:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok and there was some more concept art there if you want itKesslerbeast 16:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast your welcomeKesslerbeast 16:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Important note Gotta say it was right of you to leave before it got ugly, but I still think I should post this to you as proof of Jasca not offensed by me: #18:13 31Alareiks Jasca, was you offended when I said "Dude, I know those things! I'm an admin! XD", yesterday? #18:16 18Jasca_Ducato I don't remember you saying anything like that #18:16 31Alareiks Thank you. War said you were offended. Pfft ... I knew you weren't #18:17 18Jasca_Ducato Dunno, I'll check the logs #18:18 18* Jasca_Ducato checks the logs #18:19 18Jasca_Ducato No, simple mistakes when we talk about multiple games at once #18:19 31Alareiks Thought so Hope this is enough for you to understand that it doesn't matter what the hell others think. If you've got problems, you come with them to me because I said that to you. Really, man. If you keep going like this, we'll end up in hell. And for the record, this wiki would be nothing without me and Rayne, so don't jump us because of nothing. If anyone has poor attitude - it is you, and that is from the community on the IRC, not just me.Alareiks '''| 16:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I see. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Good, I hope you will take this in mind, man. You're a good Crat, and my friend, but sometimes you just go too far. You're like a mixture of Cox and Kelso from Scrubs. XD Anyway, don't take what I wrote offensively above, but take it as criticism. Man, I'm not the only one who thinks this, most does - and you really need to cool off man. Okay? The last thing I want is you to crash, because if you crash, this wiki does. Just remember - don't come to me and say I have poor attitude, if what I said weren't to you. Hope you've got that clear. Alareiks |''' 16:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to make it sound like me and Rayne are the only ones making stuff for this place, not at all. I simply meant that this place wouldn't have gotten here if Rayne and I wouldn't have helped. Not by this time, anyway. And you are right, you haven't been acting mean to most of the community here. Why just most? Well, because both me and Rayne feel you've been acting like crap to us, and we are also a part of the community. Dude, we don't even know if we can trust you anymore. Seriously, you've gone into a similar spiral of doom like I did a month back (block spiral), but not blocking - but ... well, I don't know what. Whatever it is it is getting worse. Also, don't you say here's no one to turn to. Here's me, Rayne, vatsa and Sima. All of us are here to back you up, not to mention the handfull others. Just think on it, man. You may be insane, but don't become insane in a bad way, because that is what you're becomming. And for the hell thing, I'm not saying the local part of the wiki will end up in hell because of you, but believe me, the administration will. Don't forget that, man. And if you ever need to take a break, here are tons of people who are capable of taking over for you, with or without your Crat rights. For in the end - as Cole once said - it's not the powers which decides what to they will do to the wiki, it's the person behind the power, that decides what to do with the wiki. Alareiks '''| 16:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges and more important Hey there. Here comes a long message with some fairly important notes here. First off, I've made a new template. I hope you don't disagree with this, but after doing some thinking I noticed that this can be useful for most pages consisting of creatures, enemies or similar subjects, but are no faction. It is called and you can find it in use on the Conduits page. I hope you are pleased with it, as I did my best making it useful. I'd also like to tell you that I have an idea about Badges. I know you don't want them, and it is your call, and I can see why you don't want them, but me myself believe it would help a lot, as long as we keep it under control. Anyway, I got an idae, which I'd like to tell you about as soon as I can. I'll giveyou a quick basis: we could make a poll, see what our community wants, and if the community wants badges, we could implant it with a well-designed policy. And if we implant it, don't worry about badge hunters - I can take on that part. Note that 40 editors + 5 badge hunters is better than just 20 editors. Contact me on my talk page on my idea, I think you should consider it, and if want to, I can take on designing them and their respective images. It is your call, but I think it would be a good idea should the community want them here. Also, we could make so that we have none of those REALLY stupid badges, such as "100 edits", "member in 6 months" etc. We should make badges more "rare". Like, so that they are hard to get. You know, like "1 000 edits" or something even harder. I'm not sure what options there are, but we should make them harder to get. Really, it would help the community. Anyway, see you later, but I hope you at least take this into consideration. Leave a message on my talk page unless we stumble into eachother tommorow, which we should. Oh, I hope you don't think I did too much on my own today, don't want to give you the wrong wibs, or whatever it's called. Anyway, see yah on the IRC. EDIT: Dude, look at w:c:potcoplayers:User:Jim_Logan. Scroll down, he is using YOUR infobox there. Better give him a taste of the good stuff, right? Just don't forget my Badge idea. XD We're both like that, forget stuff. Anyway, see yah. Alareiks |''' 14:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Timeline War, I noticed the ... well, poor management of timeline. With my work on Wikipedia, I learnt that navigation templates of events or specific subjects (exceptions include games, companies and more) should have their Navigation templates, or Navigation Portals, to the topmost right, in a lift. So, I decided we should make a Timeline portal. Now, this will serve function as we categorize all events and add them to it. Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you can - try solving this problem: I can't fit the games into it. I'm not sure where to put them, it'd be easier if you did it or simply told me how I should sort them, if you even want to sort them in the Timeline Navigation Portal. Anyway, here you go . Alareiks '''| 23:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Alright. But we'll keep the template and wait until we've filled it. And, the template was for events, not necessarily games. Anyway, if that's what you want, sure.Alareiks |''' 12:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mission Pages Hey War, I noticed something about the mission pages. There's one section known as "Description", and a whole bunch of info, mainly on how to complete the mission, is in that section. I was wondering, if the guys here could somehow make two sections, one being "Description", where it tells how the mission is related to the storyline, and "How to Complete", which basically is what the section title says. I'd try to do it myself, but as you know, I don't have the games. Shrev64(Talk • ) 06:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Badges names Hey, there! I've started making imags for badges (don't worry, they'll look good) and it'll end up just fine. Created some ideas for badges too, on my page - altrough I'm not sure if all of them's possible. Also merged some of your names with mine. Like "Shatterbug". Anyway, have a nice day - and I'll see ya on the IRC. Alareiks '''| 10:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Videos Yeah, I'm probably getting annoying, but I have another question. I'm feeling really useless right now, so I was wondering if I could video walkthroughs to this wiki. Unless, of course, there's a policy here that bans videos on articles. I wanted to run it by you before I was about to get started. Shrev64(Talk • ) 18:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Uhm.... Hello. I see that on this InFamous wiki, you have replaced the normal header with a lightning image. Might I ask how you did that? I am having trouble with certain aspecs of this, and would appreciate your help. I could see how such a thing would be easy with a page source code editor, but we are not given one on Wikia. I thank you for your time. Staff pic War, I've got two pictuers, but I'm not sure about the first one. Is it okay to sue this as my staff pic? Alareiks |''' 20:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) He said he was okay with skins, but not sure how it's with the Reaper skin - so yeah, I'll ask him. However, this post is for I wanted you to see this: w:c:uncharted:User_talk:Alareiks#Re:Affiliate. I'll get back to ya when he's gotten back to me. :P Alareiks '''| 10:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Staff Reuqest Page Hey, I've finished the Staff Request page now. Vatsa and Rome said they think it is ready for use, and Vatsa has helped me a lot with it, so credit goes to him as well. User:Alareiks/Sandbox/MOD2. I suggest we impelement it as soon as possible, but that decision lies in your hands. Hope you like it, I've put down a lot of work to it. Alareiks |''' 20:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Search box Last night while we were talking about that staff recruitment page, I was working on customising the search box and Alareiks requested if it was possible to customize one for here. And this is what I have for now. Thoughts? --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 06:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Did a few more minor changes and here are the revised ones. Inactive Active So? You alive!! --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 09:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:::: : Hmm ... that makes more sense, actually. No need for a Staff request unless we have a lot of competent guys that actually can/will/maq appicate. Alareiks |''' 08:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I got 2 things to say #Those things look amazing dude #Is it possible to use 2 at once like Pure Evil and Good(Since Its hard to chose for me) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life Thanks dude :) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life :I noticed those userboxes too. They're pretty cool. You guys are gonna make them as templates. right? (Saves copying a bunch of code) Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:deleted pic The pic wasn't deleted, it appears it was dubbed as "inFamous" instead of "inFAMOUS". It may be my fault, I made something wrong in the bot earlier so it made an infite loop of fixing images and videos. I've cleaned up every page affected by it, but appearantly the bot missed to fix it on Bertrand's article. However, I might add that I recently discovered that the bot hasn't been avalible to edit some pages on the wiki due to "unknown errors in the API". This means, it's probably wikia having problems, not the bot - and the problems probably caused the bot not to fix it's issues on pages such as Bertrand's page. EDIT: God, I've made a lot of edits on your talk page right now. It's four in the morning so it's obvious why .. well, what I was gonna say, not sure if you've seen it, but the quizes have been here for a long time. I thought they weren't even done ... here the link is: (it shows up as a red link, for some reason) PlayQuiz:The_InFAMOUS_Quiz Alareiks '''| 20:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) It's Me Again Hey there! I'd like to ask do you need any help here? Like are you the only one editing? And I've played both inFamous titles, but I've only beat them off of Hero mode (I feel bad killing people like a loser :P) but I can help if you need it; just point me in the right direction and I'll gladly help! Thanks! :D Marexl [[User Talk:Marexl|'My Talk']] 21:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You can speak for yourself? Hmm ... I had no idea. :P Nah, just told her because I felt I had to help someone lost. Alareiks |''' 12:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) My edited Image Thanks for using the image I edited :) The Best in the World Just a little black lines in the red lighitng. The Best in the World Oh Kewl The Best in the World Userboxes Hope you'll be able to get some rest and lose that terrible head-spin. Anyway, just thought I'd stop by and ask you if I could make some power and abilities userboxes for this wiki, in a sandbox. Like "This user knows Parkour" or "This user can set your house on fire" etc. That's all. If I'm not on the IRC, just respond on my talk page. Alareiks '''| 15:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) User:HeirofAzaran User:HeirofAzaran - keep an eye on this guy. I've seen some ... odd edits, but I'm in a very bad mood so it's probably best if I just skip leaving him a note. I'll talk to you tommorow, Alareiks |''' 00:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude .. gltich Dude, look at this weird glitch. Look at your contributions on various wikis. I'm not sure how it is now, but this is how it looks for me and Elch: Alareiks '''| 19:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Everythings fine so far don't worry dude, everythings fine Very important matter Hey, there. Listen, me and Rayne has spoken a little, and we decided it was about time we had an user put under some sort of "Apprenticeship". Not really an apprenticeship, not at all, but that's the only example I have. Anyway, we didn't do this without reason. You see, we've both kept an eye on the active user Kelan517 for awhile, and as I've reported to you on several occassions I've kept an eye on him - of course, with my Eye of Blessing, not my Eye of Dispair. Anyway, we've put him under something - call it official or not - we could call "apprenticeship", "probation", "test time", "trivia", "funny task-giving time" for a moment. If he passes this, he'll sure have a chance into the staff, and we'll - hopefully - have our first Moderator. Now, as I said - it's not an official "apprenticeship" or anything like that, but, I that was the only example I could refer to, taking that it's four in the morning here. Anyway, he's installed XChat and he'll hopefully be present at the IRC for now. We're getting bigger, and Alareiks likes. :) Also, another note - I won't be much available during the coming days (monday, tuesday and wendsday). If you have any questions about this "Kelan" matter, I think you should go see Rayne for them due to my limited time. Even if I'm at the IRC, if Rayne's there - see him for questions instead. Or both at the same time. Whichever works. I think we'll be pleased with Kelan's works, and I'll be handling him his first task soon. As this is no completely official matter - would be a little backstab to introduce something like this without your blessing, wouldn't it? - I'll make all notes and comments in my own, personal sandbox. Eh ... if I find one I no longer use. Alareiks |''' 02:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Have a good break Yeah, you may need to take a break from wikia. Still, I just wanted to say that with you gone, I'll rely on Sima and Rayne to help running things straight, until you're back. Anyway, don't get furious if some things have been changed while you've been gone, when you return. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy your break. Best wishes, Alareiks '''| 15:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:... As I said, Apprentices aren't official here. We're working on it. I told Kelan he could call him Wiki Recruit, but just as a funny thing, he's not like an "Apprentice". We're not gonna have ranks for him or anything like that. And ranks, that's just something Udi wanted to work with. We've done nothing official. We're WORKING. Also, I'm not doing ANYTHING on my own here. I have EVERYTHING run thourhg Rayne, so don't come bame me. And you shouldn't blame him either, because we're not changing anything, we're working with things. Go look around. Do you see any official article saying anything about Apprentices? Nope, because there's none official article about it because it's not official. As simple as that. Alareiks |''' 00:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment 'Ello War, I got working on some Userboxes and I thought I should inform you about that. Here's a link. Maybe we could once implement it, if there's not already plans for that I don't know about. I hope you like them, I'll hear from you either way. xDD [[User:Uditore|'''Uditore]] ™ 00:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC)